


Rest In Peace

by amithegamer1



Series: Our Queen [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Ava and Jackson talks to Lily and Clarissa about Martin
Relationships: Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Lily Stein, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Our Queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099970
Kudos: 5





	Rest In Peace

Ava wakes up, and changes, before walking into the dining, to find Jackson, he smiles at her, they two walked out of the palace and went to Jackson's house, he said Clarissa there. "You ready?" Ava asks as Jackson nods, he knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Clarissa yells, before opening the door, she smiles when she saw Ava.

"I thought you died," Clarissa says, with a smile, as Ava smiles back.

"What are you doing here?" Clarissa asks as Ava sighs.

"Jefferson?" Clarissa asks, Jackson shakes his head.

"We need to talk," Jackson says, Clarissa raised a brow.

"about?" Clarissa asks.

"Martin," Ava says, Clarissa opens the door, letting the pair, in the house, Lily smiles, at Ava.

"Sharpe," Lily says, as Ava smiles.

"Hey lily," Ava says, hugging the woman.

"what's going on?" Lily asks, pulling out of the hug.

"My love," Jackson says, pointing towards the couch, Lily nods, and sits down. Ava leans on the wall, as Jackson sat down, in front of the women.

"About Martin?" Clarissa asks as Lily raised a brow.

"what?" Lily asks, as Ava sighs.

"Your father...you husband...He has been murdered," Ava says, the women's face falls, Clarissa's eyes widened, as tears rolled down her cheeks, Lily turns to Jackson.

"How long have you known this?" Lily asks, her husband.

"Lily-," Jackson starts.

"How long?!" Lily asks, Jackson sighs.

"three months," Jackson says, Lily eyes widened.

"three months?!" Lily asks, Jackson grabs his wife's hand.

"My love I couldn't do anything," Jackson says, as Lily scoffs.

" he was the king I wouldn't die," Jackson says, Clarissa's brows knit.

"Jonas?" Clarissa asks, as Ava nods.

" he killed him," Ava says, as Lily looked at Ava.

"where is he?" Lily asks as Jackson squeezes his wife's hand.

"He is locked down in the cell," Jackson says, Ava noticed Lily shaking her head, Lily knows what she's thinking.

"Jonas didn't only hurt you," Ava says, getting Lily's attention.

"what?" Lily asks,

"Jonas killed our father," Ava says, the pair gasps.

"And tried to kill me," Ava says, as Lily's eyes soften.

"I'm sorry," Lily says, as Ava sadly smiles.

_"It's okay but Jonas' getting punished for it,"_

**Author's Note:**

> [The chapter that follows the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268925/chapters/70238277)


End file.
